Contemporary mobile personal security systems include a position determining component--such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), and a radio communication sensing device--such as a cellular phone, to alert an emergency-call center of an emergency situation for a vehicle's operator. These mobile personal security system's can not only alert the emergency-call center with information concerning the nature of the emergency, but with the aid of the GPS, a position of the vehicle. This is convenient, because if a vehicle breaks down, or is in an accident, help can be send out to a precise location to remedy the emergency situation.
One problem with contemporary mobile personal security system's, is that they use mobile radiotelephones, that is, phones permanently installed in a vehicle. This is problematic because more and more people are using portable radiotelephones. Today, if someone wanted to have both a portable radiotelephone, and an mobile personal security system, that person would have two separate telephones and two separate telephone services, one used in the vehicle to operate the mobile personal security system, and one used to operate the portable radiotelephone. This is not only costly, but very inconvenient. Moreover, if the vehicle operator wanted to use the mobile radiotelephone's high power transceiver with his portable radiotelephone while in the vehicle, it will require redundant components including an antenna coupler, and a hands-free digital controller.
What is needed is an improved architecture for mobile personal security system's that includes provision for portable radiotelephones that is not complex and is cost-effective.